Meeting at Molly Malone's
by Nerd Syndicate Authors
Summary: A quick 1 shot in dedication to all the victims families of 9/11 attacks. Please remember to keep them in your prayers today.


**The Nerd Syndicate Authors would like to dedicate the following fic to all the families left behind after the September 11th attack. This is just a small nod to all of you. Thank you.**

**Supesfan18, AdmiralSeajay, ArmySfc, and Bdaddydl thank you for the sacrifice that you were forced to make.**

**Tomorrow please take a moment and acknowledge these men and women who have sacrificed so much. **

**Thanks for the beta PJ Murphy  
**

**Disclaimer:We do not own or even lease Chuck, although we would contribute to some advertising NBC. We also do not own Molly Malone's, but it is a real place in LA.  
**

"What is your malfunction, Sergeant?" Casey yelled at the Los Angeles Police officer.

"Casey!" Sarah was incensed at Casey's lack of people skills. "Go get Chuck; we need him to look at the evidence." As Casey stormed from the area, Sarah turned to the officer.

"Sergeant, Casey is not much for prevarication. And I admit tact is not his specialty. Is everything OK with you?" She shook her head. _Oh man, Chuck is getting to me. Now I'll have to actually listen to him_, she thought.

"Special Agent Whoever, I just want you to find what you need so I can finish cleaning up the mess you made." Sergeant Robert Jaeger's gaze burned right through Sarah before he turned around and headed to another officer working at the scene.

Sarah took a deep breath. Damn civilian law enforcement. _Don t kill the good guys, Walker. Don't kill the good guys._

When Sarah finally regained her composure, she felt Chuck coming up behind her.

"Hey, Chuck. Are you ready to look over the stuff they found?"

"In a second," Chuck replied as he approached her."Sarah, I flashed on him."

Sarah's pupils constricted and Chuck could see the muscles in her neck tighten. "Is that jerk a threat?"

"No he isn't, and I can probably tell you why he is being a jerk."

Sarah visibly relaxed. "So now we can add psychiatrist to the abilities of the Intersect?"

Chuck shook his head. "No. He used to be an MP and worked in a top secret clearance section of the Pentagon from 2000 to 2002." Sarah didn't make the connection right away. "Sarah, he was probably in the Pentagon on 9/11."

Sarah hung her head. She thought Chuck's influence on her was annoying, but his gift for interpersonal relationships was certainly needed today. "Dammit. OK, Chuck. Hang on." Sarah turned around and spotted Casey. "Casey! Get over here."

Casey found his way to the group. Sarah looked at him with her best authoritative gaze. "You owe the Sergeant an apology."

"Walker, if you think..."

"Casey, what is the date today?" Sarah asked

"Walker, you know damn well what today is. It's September the 11th."

"Casey, the sergeant you yelled at worked at the Pentagon that day in 2001."

Casey stopped cold. He was never much for worrying about upsetting someone's feelings, whether deserved or not. However, he had to admit he crossed the line today. He lost some good friends that day, and certainly he could understand the sergeant's mood. He knew he had to make amends.

"Walker, take the moron and have him look at what he needs to see. Be ready to leave in five." Casey walked to where the sergeant was. Jaeger was presenting his report to his captain. Casey pulled the captain aside and showed his NSA identification.

"Captain I need to borrow Sergeant Jaeger. I need him for a debriefing, since he was the first officer on the scene and needs to be made aware of a few things with regards to our situation."

The captain agreed to allow him to go, Casey walked up to the sergeant. "Sergeant Jaeger, please come with me." When they got to Casey's Crown Vic, he saw Chuck and Sarah were already by the car.

_Would they stop with the googly eyes?_ he thought.

"Jaeger this is Sarah Walker and Chuck Bartowski. I want you to come with us."

"Oh great, just what I need. I get to take a drive with a couple of teenagers on prom night and a man who grunts more than a buck during a rut."

Casey grunted in frustration. Jaeger looked at Chuck and Sarah. "See what I mean?"

**Molly Malone's**

When they pulled up next to the pub, Chuck looked confused. "Casey, what are we doing here?"

"Just get inside Bartowski." Casey growled. Sarah took Chuck's hand and went inside. Casey grabbed the sergeant's arm to indicate he should stay outside for a moment.

Casey took a deep breath in an attempt to collect his thoughts. "Look, I don't say this often, and I sure as hell would never say this in front of the kid. But I am sorry for jumping your ass earlier. We are both having a bad day. Both of us lost people nine years ago. And not that the two lovebirds in there aren't good partners, but they were tucked away on college campuses at the time, so they don't truly know what this day is like for people like us. I'd be honored if you'd come in and toast the people we lost that day with me."

Jaeger smiled and nodded. "Colonel, Semper fi!"

"Hoo-Rah," Casey responded.

Casey's mood was a bit better as he entered the bar, until he found out he couldn't smoke his cigar, D_amn tree huggers. _Although the lighting wasn't too bright, there was actually room in the bar to sit without worrying about people bumping into them.

Once the four were seated, Casey got the bartender's attention and ordered four Jameson's on the rocks.

When Chuck nodded approvingly, Casey gave a slight smile. _Chuck has grown up. _

Then Casey looked down and saw the two lovebirds holding hands. _On second thought..._

The drinks arrived, and Casey waited until everybody had their drink in their hands. "_A toast...to absent companions."_

Everybody raised their glasses and said "Absent Companions"

* * *

_"Only two defining forces have ever offered to die for you, Jesus Christ and the American Soldier. One died for your so____u__l, the other for your freedom." _

_Lt. Col. Grant L. Rosensteel, Jr_

**Please hit the review button to tell us how we did, and visit our authors site. **


End file.
